


Díselo

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Secrets, post 9x15
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decide hacer caso del consejo de Wendy al menos a medias</p>
            </blockquote>





	Díselo

Zancada elegante, porte majestuoso y aquel gorro naranja butano como una corona de espinas. La vista al frente, los puños cerrados. Exhalaba rítmicamente enfadada con el aire, con cada porción de tierra prensada que sus pies machacaban con gracia. No era el único que la observaba con fascinación y envidia, pero esta vez era ella quien parecía pensativa.

La espera se le hizo tensa a pesar de que se le acercaba. No le miraba, pero sabía que le había visto. La distancia se acortaba, era el momento. Apenas a medio metro llevó las manos al frente y le mostró su trofeo. Ziva lo recogió con una sonrisa y examinó el paquete: una rosa eterna que el florista ya no echaría en falta. No olía, pero tampoco se marchitaría jamás. Estaba incompleta, por eso siempre sería perfecta.

—Vaya—dijo con una sonrisa tan suave como su voz—, Wendy tenía razón.

Tony frunció el ceño inquisitivamente. Ziva rio y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Sin esperarle, echó a andar rumbo a su casa. Él la seguiría, no necesitaba mirarle. La alcanzó, le dio la mano y aceptó que algunas veces las mejores preguntas eran las que quedaban sin respuesta.


End file.
